I Know (AV1)
by rhendarzon
Summary: Hilarity ensures when Rhen tries to prove a point. (R x L)
**Prompt:**

[ One time when i was a little drunk and laying in bed with a guy, i kissed his neck and mumbled "i could beat the shit out of you" in his ear. He said "i know". ]

* * *

Rhen couldn't hold her liquor, but she wasn't about to tell anybody _that_. Especially not to Lars, who had a knowing smirk on his face.

"Give it to me," she ordered.

Elini poured her a tiny glass of Veldt's best and handed it to her. Rhen snatched it and gave it a careful sniff.

"Chicken," Lars said.

"Shut up," she retorted, narrowing her eyes at the deep red liquid.

"You have to take it all in one swig to enjoy its maximum flavour," Elini said helpfully.

"I know," Rhen replied. She took a deep breath and slowly brought the glass to her lips.

On the other side of the table, Lars turned to Te'ijal and Galahad. "She won't be able to do it. She's a pansy," Lars told them. The vampire just smiled, amused by the spectacle in front of her.

Rhen glared at Lars. "Shut _up_. I'll do it. Just watch me."

"Rhen, don't…" Dameon warned.

"Sure. Go ahead," Lars interrupted condescendingly, failing to control the laughter bubbling at his lips.

Determined to wipe that smug smirk from his face, Rhen tilted her head back and took the liquor in one shot. She forced herself to swallow the rich, bitter liquid, wincing internally as it burned her throat. When she was done, she slammed the empty glass down on the table in front of her and gave her companions a victorious smile.

They stared back at her, mouths agape.

"Did she just -" Lars started.

"See. Told you I could do it. Look _who's_ the chicken now," Rhen said childishly.

Her companions did not reply. They continued their open-mouthed stares, with the exception of Lars, whose mouth opened and closed as a goldfish's mouth would. Rhen frowned disapprovingly at their silence.

"What, no _'Wow, that's amazing, Rhen!'_ , no _'We're sorry we ever doubted you, Rhen!'_?" she cried. Rhen crossed her arms huffily. "I can hold my liquor just fine, thank you very much."

The awkward silence continued.

Lars side-eyed Elini and the demon-summoner shrugged. Annoyed with the silence, Rhen clucked her tongue. "What is it? Never seen a sword singer drink? Well, _congratulations_ , you have!"

When she got no reply, Rhen sighed.

"Fine. Stay silent, I don't care. But what _is_ it with this Veldtian weather? It's so hot, I feel like a piece of roasted meat. I need a bath," she said, rising unsteadily. Rhen lost her balance and fell back on the couch, groaning.

"The human does not look too good," Te'ijal chimed in.

"Nonsense. I'm fine."

Dameon went to her side. "Rhen, how are you feeling?"

Rhen waved the sun priest away and giggled. "I _said_ , I'm _fine_. You know what's not fine? What's _not_ fine is your hair, Dameon. Your _hair's_ not fine."

Dameon turned red and Lars burst out into laughter.

"What is so _funny_ ," Rhen slurred, pouting. She made another attempt to get up from the couch. Lars also rose from his seat and quickly wrapped his arm around her waist before she fell.

"You _definitely_ need to rest, chicken," he said, still laughing.

"You're so mean," she mumbled.

"Sorcerer, please take her to my guestroom before she empties her stomach's contents all over us," Elini said humourlessly as she refilled the empty glass.

Te'ijal nodded, reaching for the drink. "Dishonour!" she drawled jokingly.

Still laughing, Lars half-supported, half-dragged Rhen into one of Elini's spare bedchambers. Her legs failed her during the final steps and she crumpled to the ground in a heap.

"Get up," Lars said. When Rhen made no response he rolled his eyes. He reached for her and carried her over his shoulder.

"You're so funny, Lars," she said suddenly.

"Mm," he replied, almost inaudibly. He carried her to the bed.

Arms tightly wrapped around his neck, Rhen refused to let go when Lars tried to dump her on the bed. Struggling, he lost his balance and they landed in a tangle of arms and legs. Groaning, Lars rolled his eyes again.

"Ugh, never drink again, Rhen," he said.

"Your hair is so _soft_ ," she slurred, ignoring him. She patted his head, grinning.

"You're impossible. _And_ so easy to rile up."

"Shut up and kiss me, seaweed head," Rhen mumbled.

"Look who's talking," Lars replied, then obeyed her orders and pressed his lips against hers.

Rhen whispered once they broke apart for air.

"What?" he asked.

Another mumble.

"Come again?"

"I said, I could beat the shit out of you," she murmured.

Grinning, Lars replied, "I know."


End file.
